


estrellas, explosiones, supernovas

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Lowercase, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>piensas cuándo ha sido esto, cuándo has dejado de mirarle con extrañeza y has pasado a la admiración y de ahí al cariño y de ahí al miedo, eso es lo que sientes, miedo porque bokuto es una fuerza de la naturaleza, un ave migratoria que ha decidido quedarse a tu lado y no sabes qué harías si decidiera alejarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	estrellas, explosiones, supernovas

**Author's Note:**

> Hay fics que planeas durante meses, hay fics que salen sin pensar. Este ha sido uno de los segundos. Mañana tengo que madrugar, son las dos de la mañana, y aquí estoy teniendo sentimientos por estos gilipollas como una idiota.
> 
> Está en segunda persona y me he dejado bastante llevar en mi "estilo"; espero que aún así (o por ello) os guste.
> 
> Para **serenitydiary** , claro, porque se merece todos los fics de su otp.

se levanta la camiseta otra vez y piensas por qué, y piensas cuándo ha sido esto, cuándo has dejado de mirarle con extrañeza y has pasado a la admiración y de ahí al cariño y de ahí al miedo, eso es lo que sientes, miedo porque bokuto es (bokuto, bokuto, todo el día sonando en tu mente) una fuerza de la naturaleza, un ave migratoria que ha decidido quedarse a tu lado y no sabes qué harías si decidiera alejarse.

te busca por las mañanas (ayer no dormí NADA por estar viendo partidos antiguos, akaashi), te busca entre las clases (me han dicho que los búhos pueden dar la vuelta a su cabeza, entera, me entiendes, enteeeeeeeeeera), (bokuto-san, te vas a hacer daño), te busca en la hora de la comida y no necesitas hablar, habla él y tú respondes y hay algo estúpidamente tranquilizador en su parloteo, te habla de kuroo y te habla de karasuno y te habla de que van a ir al campamento, te busca a la salida aunque vuestros caminos se separen en la parada del bus; te da las buenas noches con un mensaje justo antes de meterse en la cama.

se levanta la camiseta, ahí sigues, en ese gesto, tres segundos que deberían parecerte repugnantes porque tiene la camiseta empapada y la cara roja y el gimnasio huele a sudor pero en cambio algo en ti se despierta y _arde_ como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. no es el mejor cuerpo que has visto, ni el estómago más plano ni el pelo más bonito ni los ojos más, espera, sí, esos sí son los ojos más llamativos, amarillos como el sol, como si fuera el maldito sol entrando en tu vida, y te das cuenta entonces de que-

no te das cuenta de nada porque tienes que _pararlo_ antes de que vaya a más.

te estás duchando y el calor debería (debería) hacerte olvidar, deberías dejar de pensar en el vello que asoma a veces cuando se le baja el pantalón después de uno, dos, quince remates seguidos a la pelota pero nada funciona, te vienen a la mente todas las veces que os tocáis, hace tres días cuando cayó mal tras darle a la pelota y no pudiste evitarlo; te lanzaste a recogerle y te miraba (tan cerca), la última nochevieja en la que te pasó el brazo por los hombros mirando los fuegos artificiales, cuando ganasteis y os abrazasteis como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, como si estuvierais solos. 

bokuto tiene la energía de una estrella, de una galaxia a punto de formarse, tiene la energía de un concierto de diez mil personas justo antes de reconocer la canción favorita del grupo; ese segundo tras las primeras notas en las que todo el estadio explota en gritos; tiene toda esa energía y cuando la dirige a ti, cuando lo hace de verdad, cuando estáis en un partido y te dice que eres el mejor, no puedes evitar pensar que es cierto. 

todo es una falacia, todo es mentira porque _bokuto_ es el mejor, todos los demás aguantan y fukurodani es su casa pero sabes que cuando él se vaya (oh, cómo duele pensar eso, dejar de esperar que te busque por las mañanas y entre clases y al mediodía y por la tarde) tendréis mucho que hacer, el hueco será demasiado grande para llenarlo entre todos. 

todo es una falacia pero le crees, cómo no lo vas a hacer, si todo lo que ves es esa cara estúpida y maravillosa, esos brazos, las piernas cubiertas por la tela negra que te hace querer quitarle todo y dejarle eso y lamerle hasta hacerle llorar. todo lo que ves son esas manos, recuerdas otras veces, recuerdas darle crema hidratante porque ha dado demasiados remates y las tiene destrozadas y callosas y, en realidad dos chicos de instituto no hacen eso, no se dan crema en silencio, no escuchan al otro tragar saliva cuando se miran a los ojos durante un segundo, sin querer.

todo viene ahora, cuando le miras, y te das cuenta de eres idiota del todo por no saber verlo antes, y lo tenías ahí delante de ti. te podía haber mordido como tú quieres morder a bokuto (bokuto, bokuto, bokuto, repites ese nombre tantas veces que las sílabas pierden el sentido, bokuto), quieres morderle el hombro y las clavículas y quieres morderle hasta que se dé cuenta de lo que sientes.

vais a los nacionales otra vez, claro que sí, y alivia ganar a nekoma (siempre dan problemas, son demasiado estables y bokuto les quiere demasiado, lo que le hace inestable _a él_ ) pero realmente nunca tuviste dudas, no una vez viste la cara de bokuto al empezar. 

esa cara, esa maldita, estúpida, maravillosa cara que ahora te mira (una supernova, el big bang, es de noche y estáis solos y estáis cansados y el partido de hoy te ha dejado más destrozado de lo que pensabas) y sin previo aviso te agarra del cuello y te abraza y tú lo devuelves porque, qué hace uno contra un tifón, no hace nada, se deja llevar. te dice, gracias, te dice, sin ti no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí, y le contestas que de qué habla, si ya era el mejor antes de que llegara.

antes no me gustaba jugar tanto. me gusta el voley cuando lo juego contigo, dice, encogiéndose de hombros, el imbécil idiota estúpido, y no puedes evitarlo, le agarras de los hombros, serio, y te mira, serio, y dices su nombre casi sin aliento. te mira a los ojos, te interroga (amarillos, amarillos, brillantes) y le quieres decir que no te haga esto, que no puedes más, que si le quieres más te vas a romper; un ciclón de fuerza cinco es demasiado para ti; pero en vez de eso lo mandas todo a la mierda y le besas porque dos chicos no se dan crema en los vestuarios, dos chicos no se abrazan como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si no lo hacen.

dos chicos no se besan como bokuto te besa, deja caer la mochila y susurra tu nombre contra tus labios, le besas cogiéndole de la nuca con demasiada fuerza, demasiado entusiasmo para ser tú. te muerde el labio inferior y duele y está bien que duela porque te despierta, como si hubiera sido un sueño, y asumes lo que está pasando, asumes las manos de bokuto en tu cintura y subiendo por tu espalda, asumes su lengua contra la tuya, asumes su olor en tu nariz, demasiado cerca, demasiado bokuto. 

te separas poco a poco (es difícil porque quieres seguir besándole todo el rato) y coges aire y te mira y sonríe (como cuando el público empieza a gritar, a aplaudir, la canción que todos conocen empieza a sonar en el piano) y tú también sonríes. 

nunca creí que esto pasaría, te dice, como si no se lo creyera. le besas de nuevo, un beso corto que promete mucho y echáis a andar. quizá deberíais hablar pero parece que has conseguido lo imposible y bokuto no habla, durante unos minutos, no habla pero roza tu mano con la suya y en algunos puntos, os engancháis los dedos.

quizá no haga falta decir nada, quizá está ya todo dicho.


End file.
